


Sentence

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Acclaimed author, Leonard McCoy, is struck by very sudden writer's block. Luckily, his husband, Spock, one of NASA's greatest scientists, is on hand to help.





	Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the weekend because apparently I decided author Leonard was going to be a thing. Besides, I doubt I'm the only person who's forgotten what they're writing about halfway through a sentence! I would have posted it tomorrow, but I have a drama performance until eight in the evening, so that wasn't gonna happen! Anyway, enjoy!

Leonard had his face buried in his hands in frustration. When he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a mug being laced in front of him, he looked up, smiling a little.

"Thanks." Leonard thanked Spock, graciously.

Before sipping from the mug, he kissed his husband's hand. Spock looked at the computer screen, squinting a little through his glasses.

"What is it? Is it something I can help with?" he asked Leonard.

"I dunno. Maybe," Leonard replied. "I'm just... stuck. In the middle of a sentence."

As Spock pulled up a chair, Leonard took his reading glasses off and fiddled with the arm. After quickly skimming the words on the screen, Spock pulled the keyboard towards him.

"What are you doing?" Leonard questioned, resting his head on Spock's shoulder.

"Helping," Spock replied, before glancing at his husband. "Unless you don't want help."

Good-naturedly, Leonard sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. "Better be good, though."

"I will do my best." Spock promised.

The keys tapped as Spock began typing. Leonard smiled, the sound relaxing him. When he'd finished the short paragraph, Spock pushed the keyboard back to the writer.

"Leonard," he whispered, shrugging to nudge Leonard's head slightly. "Leonard, I'm finished."

Sharply, Leonard sat up and put his reading glasses on. He read over Spock's addition. He read it again.

"Good," he murmured, his fingers poised over the keyboard. "It's good. But it's the wrong genre for start. And Millie would  _never_ do that!"

As Leonard typed and re-typed, Spock slowly began to smile. Leonard's hands froze, and he looked at Spock.

"You did that on purpose." he said, accusingly, smiling back at Spock.

"Maybe," Spock agreed, placing a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "It helped though, did it not?"

"It did," Leonard admitted. "Thanks." 

He leaned in and softly kissed his husband. Spock gently stroked Leonard's cheek with a knuckle.

"Go," Leonard quietly insisted, pushing him away lightly. "I need to write while I can!"

"Of course," Spock said, rubbing at Leonard's hair. "Don't forget dinner."

"Yeah," Leonard absently replied, already typing again. "Call me."

Fondly, Spock shook his head as he stood up to leave, knowing that his beloved was happy and safe in his world of words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of doing more Author!Leonard. Might make a nice addition to the Spones library. What do you think?


End file.
